sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonard Part 6
| music = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Jan de Bont | editing = Gerry Hambling | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | language = English | country = United States | budget = $24 millionDick, Bernard F. (1992) "Columbia Pictures: Portrait of a Studio" (p. 46). University Press of Kentucky. . Retrieved on November 28, 2010. | gross = $4.6 million }} Leonard Part 6, (also known as Leonard Part VI) is a 1987 American spy parody film. It was directed by Paul Weiland and starred Bill Cosby, who also produced the film and wrote its story. The film also starred Gloria Foster as the villain, and Joe Don Baker. The film was shot in the San Francisco Bay Area. It earned several Golden Raspberry Awards; Cosby himself denounced and disowned it in the press in the weeks leading up to its release. It is often considered to be one of the worst films ever made. Plot Bill Cosby plays Leonard Parker, a CIA spy-turned-restaurateur. According to the opening sequence of the movie, the title refers to the idea that this film is actually the sixth installment of a series of films featuring the adventures of Leonard, as parts one through five were locked up in the interests of world security. In actuality, there are no films preceding this one. The theatrical release poster points out that Leonard Parker is, at the time of his reluctant return to action, coping with domestic issues: The film starts with Parker being called out of retirement by his CIA director Snyderburn (Baker) to save the world from evil vegetarian Medusa Johnson (Foster), who brainwashes animals to kill people. The film ends with Leonard infiltrating Johnson's headquarters (an "International Tuna" factory), fending off the vegetarians with magic meat he received from a Gypsy, freeing the captive animals, and flooding the base using Alka-Seltzer. He escapes by riding an ostrich across the roof; the unlikely steed flies him to the ground. Cast * Bill Cosby as Leonard Parker * Tom Courtenay as Frayn * Joe Don Baker as Nick Snyderburn * Moses Gunn as Giorgio Francozzi * Gloria Foster as Medusa Johnson * Pat Colbert as Allison Parker * Victoria Rowell as Joan Parker * John Hostetter as Adams Production Cosby says he got the idea for the film from watching Rambo. He said he thought to himself "Man, there's got to be a place for a hero who has to deal with a heavy who's got a bigger gun than he has." Cosby described the lead as a "high-tech comic-book character." He said "I've put stuff in here for the women, I've put stuff in here for the kids."Bill Cosby makes the most of 50: Edition Waters, Harry F. St. Petersburg Times 22 Sep 1987: 1D. Asked years later about his work on the film, director Paul Weiland recalled: }} Reception The movie received overwhelming negative reviews. When the film was released in 1987, even Cosby himself said that he was so disappointed with it that he publicly advised people not to waste their money on it. Roger Ebert called it "one of the worst movies of the year" and strongly criticized the obvious Coca-Cola product placement, saying that Cosby "ought to be ashamed of himself."Siskel & Ebert. December 26, 1987. Gene Siskel gave the film zero stars out of four, calling it "The year's worst film involving a major star. That's right, it's worse than Ishtar."Siskel, Gene (December 23, 1987). "Siskel's Flicks Picks". Chicago Tribune. Section 8, page I. Variety declared, "Bill Cosby is right to be embarrassed by this dud, but result really can't have come as a total surprise to him since he wrote the story and produced it.""Film Reviews: Leonard Part 6". Variety. December 16, 1987. 11. Caryn James of The New York Times wrote: "Mr. Cosby and the director, Paul Weiland, were reportedly at odds while filming Leonard Part 6, which opens today at Cine 1 and other theaters, but there's plenty of blame for them to share. Mr. Weiland's direction, Mr. Cosby's story and Jonathan Reynolds's screenplay seem equally trite." Kevin Thomas of the Los Angeles Times wrote: "Leonard Part 6 is a smug, tedious exercise in self-indulgence ... There's virtually nothing to laugh at in this film, and too much of everything else." Thomas noted that, although Weiland was the director, "clearly Cosby, as star, producer and idea man, is the auteur here." Rita Kempley of The Washington Post stated: "Cosby looks woebegone all movie long. He knows he's out of his element, a comedian of words in a physical role."Kempley, Rita (December 19, 1987). "Cosby, Lost With 'Leonard'". The Washington Post. D6. Robert Garrett wrote in The Boston Globe, "This Christmas turkey is so dreadful that it must be in the same league as Paul Newman's The Silver Chalice for its power to embarrass its star."Garrett, Robert (December 18, 1987). "'Leonard 6' leaves Cosby with egg on his face". The Boston Globe. p. 97. Box office The movie was a box office flop, and thanks in part to Cosby's advance on the film, it only grossed $4,615,255 —a mere fraction of its $24 million budget. Accolades The movie won three Golden Raspberry Awards, for Worst Actor (Cosby), Worst Picture, and Worst Screenplay (Jonathan Reynolds and Cosby). It was nominated for two more Razzie Awards, for Worst Supporting Actress (Foster) and Worst Director (Weiland). A few weeks after the ceremony, Cosby accepted his three Razzies on Fox's The Late Show. He demanded that the three Razzies he earned be specifically made out of 24 karat (99.99%) gold and Italian marble, which were later paid for by Fox. Cosby himself later brought the awards with him when he was a guest on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, happily displaying them and proclaiming, "I swept the awards!" For the 2005 Razzies, the movie earned a nomination in the Worst "Comedy" of Our First 25 Years category, losing to Gigli. Home media Leonard Part 6 was released by Columbia Pictures on DVD, on April 26, 2005. References External links * * * }} Category:1987 films Category:1980s comedy films Category:1980s spy films Category:American films Category:American parody films Category:American spy films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films about the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Films directed by Paul Weiland Category:1980s spy comedy films Category:African-American films Category:African-American comedy films Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:1980s parody films